Nightmares
by Shadow-Bby15
Summary: Mccree wakes up to yet another one of Hanzo's nightmares. What could he do to help calm him? (Oneshot) (Mchanzo)


**((This oneshot will be based off of a headcanon I have for McHanzo. I hope you like this little cute story I decided to write! Maybe I'll make a squeal to this? I don't know?))**

* * *

He woke to the stirring of his partner next to him. Slowly opening his eyes, he felt the twitching of the body he was holding and heard the soft whimpers that escaped him. Yawning, he noticed it was still night. The moonlight pooled in from the open window, turning the room silver, and he could hear the soft chirping of the crickets. But his partner's muttering was louder. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked at the man next to him, noticing how... scared he looked. The cowboy frowned, realizing.

Hanzo was having a nightmare again.

Jesse yawned again and pulled the older male close to him, closing his eyes. But all he felt was his boyfriend's twitching against him and he had to wake up. This has happened before, where Hanzo had a nightmare and he acted like this. Usually, Jesse's very body pressed to his would calm him, letting him know he's there. But he didn't calm this time, almost as though Mccree wasn't even there at all.

"N-No... Genji... I-I'm s-sor..." Jesse heard Hanzo whimper. "I-I'm sorry... Please..."

The cowboy flipped open his eyes and rested his head on Hanzo's shoulder, only listening to the man's saddened whimpers. Hanzo has never told him of his past, no matter how many times Jesse asked. But, after the last nightmare and now this, he pieced together what has happened to him. Somewhat. It was something about a murder and his brother, Genji. That's all he knew. Jesse never bothered to tell Hanzo about it. For reasons.

"I-I'm sorry... I... N-No...!" Hanzo gasped, slowly curling himself up.

Pondering, he finally thought about talking to him. Maybe it could work...? It sounded silly but Jesse has done loads of silly things to help Hanzo cheer up or to laugh even. He guessed it was worth a shot? Besides, it not like he could hear him. Maybe his good old southern accent could soothe him.

"Aww... Come on now, Hanzo..." Jesse said softly in his ear, nuzzling his cheek affectionately in a way to calm him. "Ya be shaking like a leaf..."

But Hanzo kept on his whimpering. It seemed to only get worse knowing that Jesse spoke to him and was listening to him.

"J-Jess... N-No...! P-Please..."

Jesse's eyes widened a bit when he noticed how scared his was. Hanzo was practically in tears, shivering like a puppy left out in the rain, and his whimpering broke Jesse's heart a little. He really cared about him, even if he was a little embarrassed to show it. They've only been together for about a few months now and all this was new to Hanzo! Maybe... Something was happening to him in this nightmare as well? Whatever this was, it was way worse then he thought. Worse then last time anyway.

"Honzo... Everything is alright... I'm here..." Jesse tried again but it only ended in failure with Hanzo's muttering.

"P-Please...! I-I'm sor... D-Don't kill m-me...! N-No...!"

Jessie started to ponder again. What could he possibly do...? He knew talking to him would be a long shot... Maybe he could sing? He shook his head a bit. No... Hanzo wasn't a fan of his singing at all. He called it "ugly" (which he found amusing). Then, he got an idea. Maybe... His heartbeat? He had many girlfriends back in his day and many of them would fall asleep on his chest, like they were listening to his heartbeat. That was the closest he got to that idea anyway. It was worth a shot. And it was going to be sure as hell awkward.

He flopped himself onto his back, careful not to wake his partner and he ever so gently pulled Hanzo onto him (it was awkward as hell how he did this), and he ever so slightly laid his head on his chest. Then, he waited. Surely enough, Hanzo started to calm, as he noticed his breathing started to slow. His muttering turn to mumbling and then, he went quiet. He was still twitching a little but only when Jesse rubbed his hair in triumph.

"You done good, Mccree... You done good..." Jesse chuckled to himself, realizing his didn't have a cigar to celebrate. He shrugged and flipped his eyes shut, letting the calming sounds of the outside drown him into a deep sleep.

 _"Guess the cigar will have to wait..."_


End file.
